As Detentions Go
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Hermione has detention with her DADA professor. As with so many detention fics, things soon take a completely different direction... Disclaimer: I own nothing recognisable. Non-canon and PWP.


"As Detentions Go"

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was barely aware of his surroundings as he lowered the Head Girl to his bed.

It had started out as a detention. Having begun a duel – a fully justified duel, mind you – with the ever-obnoxious Draco Malfoy, Hermione had been assigned a detention. Not knowing how to punish a Head Girl, Rufus had given her the responsibility of marking the exams for the lower years.

With the heat of summer, numerous candles and a closed classroom, both had removed a few articles of outer clothing each. However, when they reached for the ink bottle at the same time and their hands met, so did their eyes.

It would be impossible to sat who moved first. Both quills fell from their hands, the same hands which were soon buried in each other's hair. Frantic kisses were exchanged until Hermione ended up in his lap.

"We… shouldn't," he had panted during another break for oxygen.

"I want to," she had replied. "But… not here."

Unable to deny the girl he had wanted since he saw her healing the wounded after the war, he nodded and stood up. She clenched her legs around his body, holding onto his shoulders as he walked them through to his quarters and into his bedroom.

"Gods forgive me," he murmured as he ripped open her blouse. She sat up to give him the room to yank the material down her arms. While he threw the garment away she unclasped her bra. That was soon over the side of the bed as well, and he pushed her down to the covers with one hand. The other unzipped her skirt. Having already removed her shoes and socks while marking test papers – an action Rufus had copied – he only had to drag it off her body to leave her nearly naked. He inhaled deeply as he stared at her damp knickers.

"Please," she said, raising her hips. She gasped quietly at the feel of his calloused palms running up the outside of her legs. When he started to tug her underwear down there was a small sound made by the wet fabric pulling away from her skin. Rufus smirked as he dragged the last piece of clothing over her feet, and he flung it to a far corner of the room.

"Patience, Miss Granger," he said, his rumbling voice so like a lion's growl. It hadn't taken long for the news of his heritage to come out. He was the only living descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and thus the only remaining descendant of a Hogwarts founder. This was another factor in his being one of the most eligible bachelors in wizarding Britain.

"Let me see you," she said, sitting up again. He stepped back, and she pouted. She looked so cute and petulant that he just wanted to eat her all up.

Hmm… now that was an idea.

"Spread your legs, Miss Granger," he commanded, kneeling before her. As she obeyed he took a hold of her ankles. With a yank he had pulled her to the edge of the bed. He blew gently on her sparkling curls, the drops of arousal looking like diamonds in the soft light. She gasped, and he chuckled.

"Oh, _gods_!" she yelped as his tongue flicked her clit.

"Yummy," he said, eyes alight with amusement as she shuddered.

"Again, _please_ do that again," she said, pushing her pelvis forward as an offering. How could he possibly refuse her?

"Of course," he replied. This time, he followed the lick with another further down. Hermione shrieked again, clutching the bedclothes. Her breathing grew harsher as he lapped at her, her release flowing fast and freely now. Rufus made slurping sounds as he drank from her well. The sweet taste caused him to moan, and Hermione bucked in reaction. He pressed his mouth closer to her entrance, trying to get his tongue as deep into her body as possibly.

She groaned as his nose rubbed against her clitoris, and panted as she felt herself nearing a peak. The sensation of his mouth suckling hard tipped her over the edge.

"Professor!" she screamed, barely noticing that he greedily swallowed everything that poured into his mouth.

When he finally raised his head to look at her he saw the fine sheen of sweat. He wandlessly removed his clothes as he stood, and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Just about," she whispered. "I've… I've never felt any… anything like that… b-before."

"I'm glad to oblige," he said, eyeing her in amusement. But that amusement changed to arousal as he took in her glowing form. "Let me know when you're ready to continue… if, that is, you wish to."

"Of course!" she said hurriedly. He laughed again. "Uh… I'm not on the Potion."

"There are spells to remedy that," he said. He wordlessly Summoned his wand, and placed its tip to her abdomen. He spoke a few words, and Hermione sighed in relief at the feeling that washed through her body. "There. That will last for twelve hours."

"Why? Do you intend to keep me in your bed that long, Professor Scrimgeour?" she asked, her eyes twinkling as she stretched. He followed the movement with great interest. Her gaze wandered, and she gulped when she saw just how interested he really was. To her inexperienced eyes he looked huge, and she almost changed her mind. But she had nothing to lose, and would never tell a soul what happened this evening. Why not go the whole way?

"Don't tempt me, witch," he said. He saw the direction of her look, and smirked. He rolled on top of her. "You really wish to proceed."

"Yes," she hissed, pushing her hips up against his. He moaned at the friction of the contact.

"Very well. Here." He moved off her body and helped her shuffle into a better position, her head now supported by his pillows. He pulled the covers out from beneath her body and shoved them to the foot of the bed. Then he opened her legs wide again. "I must ask: am I your first?"

"You are," she said. Her eyes widened as he started to move away, and she grabbed his arm. "But there's nothing there."

"What do you mean?"

"One day I was surprised by my room-mates when I was practising a spell that's supposed to Transfigure clothes while on the body. I was in the process of changing my knickers when Parvati and Lavender burst into the room. In shock I accidentally pushed my wand into myself and… well." She blushed. "So I'm not intact. There's a spell where, if it's used immediately, it can repair the damage; but this was during the war, and I didn't want a Death Eater to take that if I was captured, so…"

"I see," he said, relieved. "Good. But are you certain about this?"

"Sir," she said, looking down at her bare legs, "I've had a crush on you for months now, almost a year. I'm not the only girl, but I know you better than the others thanks to the war. There's no one else who makes me feel like this. My feelings have never been so strong before, for _anyone_. I want you." She glanced up, took his hands, and pulled him down, cradling his body between her legs. Her breathing sped up as she felt his hardness pressing against her soft flesh.

"Thank you," Rufus said, studying her face with great intensity. "I'm honoured."

"No," she said, shaking her head as she weaved her arms around the back of his neck. "I am. I am, because you chose me."

He half-smiled – the closest to a happy expression he had worn since Voldemort was defeated – and positioned himself with one hand. He then support his body above hers, and kissed her just as he thrust in.

Hermione winced at the intrusion, but then moaned into his mouth at the feeling of fullness. She was absolutely stuffed down there, something she had never experienced before. He held still, waiting for her signal to move. Meanwhile his tongue gently massaged hers, and she began to feel light-headed. She pulled her head away and sucked in some much-needed oxygen. Filled as she was below she could hardly breathe. Or maybe it was because his body was pressed so firmly against hers.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No," she said. She stared at the ceiling until she felt better, and then smiled at him. "You can move now."

_Thank Merlin_, he thought, and he pulled out slowly, savouring every inch. She was so tight, and if she'd been any hotter steam would have risen from her skin, he was sure of it.

With a slow exhale he pushed back inside. She whimpered, and wound her legs around his body.

"More," she whispered.

He thrust in and out of her carefully, trying his hardest not to come early. His movements grew faster as she became slicker. Every time he sank into her she moaned breathily and raised her hips to force him even deeper. Occasionally she'd let out a yelp as he hit the end of her passage. As he ploughed into her faster with each stroke her moans soon grew to just one long sound.

"Gods," Rufus muttered, his arms now wrapped around her back as he thrust without any particularly rhythm. The delightful sounds Hermione was making fuelled his lust, and he was having to recall his Auror training to keep from exploding.

He needn't have worried, as it turned out. Soon she let out a low keen, her nails digging into his shoulders as she clenched strongly around him. His breaths grew heavier as she began to spasm, her body rocking against his. Her legs tightened around his waist to the point where he was unable to move.

She came with a long shriek, and he briefly wondered about Silencing Charms, mainly because her mouth was rather close to his left ear. But as her climax ended and she relaxed her grips on him he became consumed with the need to come _now_, and come deep inside her.

_Good thing we used that Contraceptive Charm_, he thought as he let loose. One fierce shove and he was emptying himself straight into her womb. She cried out again with aftershock, triggering one last spurt from him. Exhausted, he collapsed onto her body.

"Gods, Hermione," he said. He tiredly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Both were breathing heavily, only now considering their actions.

"That was…" she began, but she was unable to finish.

"It was what, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Back to professor mode now, are we?"

"Well, you _are_ supposed to be in detention with me," he said. "Tell me; as detentions go, was it any good?" His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, and her heart melted as a genuine smile came to his face, one to match hers.

"Sir," she said, and she clasped his hand, "this is only the second detention I've ever had, and it's certainly been an unconventional one. But I have to confess that it was bloody good." While he laughed softly she rolled so that she was draped over half his body, cuddling up. Rufus held her in place as she yawned.

"Sleep now," he said. "Not too long though, Miss Granger. Your detention isn't over yet."

**

* * *

**

My first detention fic! Huzzah! I feel unbearably smug about the whole thing, and hope that you all enjoyed it.

**I can't seem to get away from this pairing lately. For those of you waiting for the chaptered story, I've started writing it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
